The Little Kids: Movie
The Little Kids: Movie is an upcoming from Walt Disney Pictures 3D computer-animated 2 Eyes fantasy comedy film produced by Flower Studios. The film set will be coming soon by release on May 1, 2020. The film is set will be coming soon by DVD and Blu-ray release on May 10, 2020. From a directors of Toy Story. It stars Debi Derryberry, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie and Fran Brill. Story Synopsis John Kiddies has always been confident about his place in the world and that his priority is taking care of it, whether that’s Kiddies adds a reluctant new toy called Teddy Bear to her room, a road trip adventure alongside old and new friends will show John Kiddies how big the world can be for a kiddies. Directed by John Lasseter (“''Toy Story (1995)”) and produced by John Lasseter. Voice cast * Debi Derryberry: John Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Bunny Rabbit, Grandma Kiddies, and Puppies ** E.G. Daily: John Kiddies (singing voice) * Tara Strong: Molly Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Mandy the Cat, The Mouse Girlance, Kitty Cat Meowing Echo and Puppies * Kath Soucie: Shane Kiddies, Puppies and Mila Kiddies the Baby * Fran Brill: Lola Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies and Puppies * Laraine Newman: John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies * Tom Hanks: John and Molly Kiddie's Dad / Daniel Kiddies * Albert Brooks: Grandpa Kiddies * Patrick Warburton: Papa Bear * Ellen DeGeneres: Mama Bear * Frank Welker: Baby Bear, Shane and Lola Kiddie's Dad / Simmons Kiddies and Kazoo * Tress MacNeille: Emily Kiddie's Mom / Lila Kiddies and Teacher * Jim Cummings: Emily Kiddie's Dad / Sid Kiddies * Carolyn Lawrence: Tarrow Kiddie's Mom / Crystal Kiddies * Tom Kenny: Tarrow Kiddie's Dad / Josh Kiddies, Mr. Beaver and Teddy Bear * Nathan Lane: Mr. Squirreli * Jada Pinkett Smith: Oliver, Rina and Mila Kiddie's Mom / Curly Kiddies * Will Smith: Oliver, Rina and Mila Kiddie's Dad / Jack Kiddies * Bob Bergen: The Blue Bird * David L. Lander: Bob the Penguin * Bill Fagerbakke: Mr. Owl * Crystal Scales: Shane and Lola Kiddie's Mom / Leeda Kiddies and The Little Cute Adorable Girl * Tim Allen: The Coach, in the Gym * Grey DeLisle: Mimmy * Billy Crystal: Mr. Otter * John Leguizamo: Mr. Weasel * Jeff Bennett: Greg T. Man / Mike * John Goodman: Fireman * Drew Barrymore: Firewoman * Brad Garrett: Snowskiing Announcer Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Michael J. Gough, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, Ming-Na Wen, Eddie Murphy and Frank Welker reprise their vocal roles from previous Disney films during an end-credits sequence featuring automobile spoofs of ''Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King, and Mulan. Production Casting Katzenberg gave approval for the script on January 13, 2019, at which point voice casting could begin. Lasseter always wanted Debi Derryberry to play the character of John. Lasseter claimed Derryberry "has the ability to take emotions and make them appealing. Andrea Libman was approached to play Molly, In addition to Libman were also considered for Molly. Lasseter took the role to Tara Strong, who was appearing in Disney and he accepted. Gallery References